Gear Tower
The Gear Tower is a medium-tier dungeon that can be found in the Overworld. "Everything in this article has health and damage based on Easy mode." -ZombieXander Description Looks The Gear Tower, from the outside, looks like a large blue-ish metal tower. It is around 300 blocks tall. When you enter it, you get thrown to the bottom (bedrock) Inside of the Gear Tower, there are gears (duh) exposed everywhere. The layout is similar to a BattleTower with no windows and wider rooms. Enemies Clockwork Wolf- 10 hearts. Does 1 heart of damage per hit, Looks like Corgy but lighter in color. Clockwork Knight- A robotic knight. Has 15 hearts. Does 1 and a half hearts of damage per hit. Clockwork Rat- A robotic rat. Does 3 hearts of damage when it explodes. Has 5 hearts. Is extremely fast, and has a fuse of 1 and a half seconds. Does not damage terrain. Tinker Wolf- Looks like the Clockwork Wolf, but with armor on. Has 20 hearts. Spawns in Clockwork Rats. Throws wrenches that do 1 heart of damage each. Clockwork Archer- A robotic archer. Does 2 hearts per arrow shot. Has a slow rate of fire, but is extremely accurate. Has 10 hearts. Clockwork Zombie- A robotic zombie. Does half a heart of damage per hit (On easy mode). Has 9 hearts. Clockwork Turret- A turret. Cannot be damaged, but can be disabled by destroying the gears in the walls near them. Do 2 hearts of damage per shot on Easy mode. Bosses/Minibosses Corgy- Corgy can sometimes be found here training with the Clockwork Wolves. If attacked he will start attacking back. He has 30 hearts of health and does 3 hearts of damage per hit. The Clockwork Wolves will not attack unless provoked either. If Corgy, Gamera, or one of them is hit every training wolf will attack. It is assumed he is from here. Drops bones, Gears and Raw Wolf. Corgy will be training in Wrench Accuracy. (throwing wrenches at the wall) Clockwork Mech- A mech. Shoots AoE attacks at the player. Can be destroyed by hitting the weak spot on the back, or by destroying all the gears in the room. (Hard to do). Drops 10 iron blocks and 15 Gears. Guards the boss room. Has 50 health. Gamera- Gamera can be found training with Corgy. Same as the XDimension version. Drops bones and Raw Wolf. Gamera will be training in Conveyer Belt Jumping (staying on a conveyer belt while jumping to keep on it) Wolfra the Wolven Engineer. (After Wolfenfall) Wolfra is the final boss. She can be fought, or you can buy the key to the loot chests from her. Health- 100 hearts. Wrench Damage- 2 hearts. Bite Damage- 4 hearts. Drops- Loot Chest Key, 20 Gears, Raw Wolf (1-3), Bones (5-10) Throwing Wrenches (20-40). Obstacles Conveyer Belt- Found all over the place. Can lead to lava, spikes, hidden rooms, or platforming. (with more conveyer belts) Spikes- Instant death pit. Moving Platforms- Self explanatory. Pistons- Sometimes found with Conveyer Belts. Try to push the player off into spikes or lava. Gravity Wells- Used for ceiling-platforming. Allow you to crawl on walls and ceilings. Can be collected with a Phase Axepick. Spike Walls- Walls that move in to crush you with spikes. Armor Hoppers- When you step on them they steal your armor. Can be turned off with a redstone current. Are generally just annoying since items can be retrieved by right clicking on the Armor Hopper. Armor/Weapon Hoppers- Steal OP Armor and Weapons. Provide you with correct armor and weapons. Found at the entrance. If you do not have OP armor/weapons, they steal nothing. Cannot be turned off. Items go into loot chests at the top of the tower. Clockwork Lasers- Lasers that fire at the player at certain points. Annoying. Slime Beetle- Found on the first floor. Is required. You jump on the slime on its back, and you can collect goodies. Crawls in lava and into unseen corridors only it can fit through at the end. Super Conveyer Belts- Shoot you off into the abyss unless all enemies are destroyed. Annoying. Items that you die with go into the loot chests at the top of the tower. Found only on the 1-9th floors. Goodies You get everything you died with, plus a bunch of randomized goodies! Are assured to be good, and most are either low level boss drops, Corgy trades, and un-craftable tools/weapons (1 above diamond tier) Dungeon Tier This dungeon has a tier 5 above normal dungeons, 1 above strongholds, and 10 below XDimension. = Acessability Corgy and Gamera will instantly attack you if you have teamed up with Xander. If you have beaten Xander and Ciaran, (in XDimension) no enemies will attack you. The Armor/Item hoppers will not work on you, either. The enemies will attack you if you attack them, though. Trivia 1-This is inspired by a mix of Clockwork Tower and Lost City from shovel knight. Those are also the two songs listened to while making this. 2-The "Tinker Wolf" enemy name was inspired by Tinker Knight. Heck, even the attacks reference him! 3-Most things by ZombieXander have a HEAVY Shovel Knight inspiration in them, including the Halls Of Champions bosses, and the Iron Whale!Category:Dungeons Category:Locations